


What Color?

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blind Kanan Jarrus, Colors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: After Kanan is blinded, the crew has to find ways to specifically describe different colors to him.





	What Color?

Kanan gave Ezra- at least he was pretty sure it was in the direction of Ezra, he was still getting better at the Bendu’s “seeing through the Force” trick- a warm smile.

“You know,” Kanan said. “You never told me about your new lightsaber.”

He could hear Ezra’s clothes rustling slightly as he shifted in his seat. “Well, it doesn’t shoot like my old one did. It’s thinner than yours, especially at the top.”

Kanan nodded. “What color?”

“Green. Green like- like shots from a TIE Fighter.”

Kanan was quiet for a moment. Maybe it was silly, but he had liked that he and Ezra matched lightsaber colors. But Ezra was growing beyond him, and Kanan supposed he had to accept that some day. “My master’s saber was green too,” he said.

“Then it’s like hers. That’s better than a TIE.”

Kanan couldn’t stifle his quiet chuckle as he reached up to rub his fingers in his beard. “That’s for sure.”

\- - -

“I didn’t realize you got a haircut.”

Sabine had let him reach his hand over to gently feel her hair- it was longer on one side, shorter on the other, and the back was the shortest it was since they’d first met. He tried to imagine it framing her face, but he was having some difficulty.

“What color?” he asked.

There was a long pause. That shouldn’t have been a hard question, though Kanan was now wondering if she outdid herself and used a whole array of dyes.

“At the top,” she finally answered. “It’s white, like that strange loth-cat Ezra found. And then here,” she moved his hand down a little bit. “It’s purple. But a darker purple like… like Zeb’s stripes, but more vibrant. All the way down to the ends. It’s purple on the back too.”

Kanan smiled. “Sounds like you look great.”

“I do,” Sabine said quickly, and Kanan laughed before hugging her.

\- - -

The tantalizing aroma of cooking meat and spices drew Kanan to the kitchen. There was rock music playing quietly, and even without the low humming Kanan could easily guess exactly who was in the kitchen.

“Smells delicious, Zeb.”

“Thanks, mate,” he said. “It looks grea… sorry,” his voice became quiet and guilty, but Kanan just shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. What’s it look like?”

“Well,” Zeb said slowly. “I’ve just got the slices of nerf on one side, covered in the sauce I made- the new kind Hera really likes- and then the vegetable mix on the other side.”

“What color?”

“The sauce is red. But, uh… darker red. But not too dark. Like, um, like the end of a sunset on Lothal. And the veggies are… there’s green, sort of like your armor, and then some orange, like Chopper when Sabine gives him a fresh coat.”

Kanan smiled, picturing the meal better. “Can’t wait to try it.”

\- - -

Kanan felt the soft material of Hera’s top, and smiled as he broke apart their kiss.

“New sleepclothes?”

He felt her nod. “Mmhmm.”

He felt around her for a few moments, and she let them, more than used to it when they were alone. Maybe a year or so ago, she’d have laughed and jestfully chided him for being handsy, but things were different now. He felt her so that he wouldn’t forget any detail of her.

The top of her new sleepclothes was sleeveless, leaving her arms bare, and the bottoms seemed to be a long set of loose pants.

His forehead was resting down against hers.

“What color?”

“The top is a dark blue. Like the nights on Lothal where we’d sit on top of the _ Ghost _ and look at the stars. The bottoms are brown, like the caf you make.”

“The way I like it, or the way you like it?” he asked.

“The way I do.”

Kanan envisioned the midnight blue top against Hera’s light green skin, and the dark brown, almost black pants contrasting with that.

“You look beautiful,” he decided. As if there was any other possible option.

\- - -

Hera gently stroked the thin, soft hair on her baby’s head with delicate fingers. She had never wished more that her hands weren’t so calloused from years of mechanical work and fighting. But Jacen didn’t stir, he just slept quietly and sweetly in her arms.

She was alone in the room with him, as Zeb had been with her but he stepped out to bring her something to eat. In her mind, Kanan was sitting in the empty chair next to her, an arm over her shoulders and cooing quietly at their child.

She could feel his hand resting on her shoulder, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her face.

_ “What color?” _she heard him ask.

“His hair is green,” she whispered to nobody that was actually there. “Darker green, like the grass on the moons of Rion. His skin is your color, except some spots it’s mine, like on his ears. He only opened his eyes a little bit, but I think he has yours.”

She blinked back tears, and swallowed hard as she gently rocked Jacen back and forth in the quiet emptiness of the room.


End file.
